welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Barrett Hass
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Barrett Hass is a Half-blood wizard of German descent. He is the son of Ethelinde Hauschka and Augustine Hass. Life Before Ilvermorny Barrett is the youngest of two, his elder sister Shelby is seven years older than him. Barrett heard stories about wizards, and magic from Shelby and her friends while he was growing up. It was supposed to be something that was not talked about freely in their home on in the outside world as far as their parents were concerned. However, Shelby and her friends were young and carefree. When she was a child and her magic showed itself she was quickly dealt with. Her parents knew about Ilvermorny although they were not blessed enough to attend, they sent her to live with family friends that were closely affiliated with the school. Much like his sister rather than remaining under the care of his parents Barrett ended up living with his sister and brother in law on the other side of the world. When it turned out Barrett was also a wizard, and quite capable of dangerous magic, he too he ended up having to leave his home. He caused the floor boards of the attic to catch fire, setting the room ablaze when curtains, and furniture enveloped themselves in flames. Since his parents staunchly disapproved of both children, he was forced to live with his sister, and her wizard husband. Even though he missed his parents, he was glad that he had someone to learn about magic from. Shelby was devastated her parents would throw Barrett out, he was just a boy at the time, he had not meant to set the house on fire. Barrett does not call his parents Mom or Dad, he calls them Linde and Gus. He knows it is disrespectful, considering they no longer speak to him, he does not do it to their face. He has never been as bothered by magic as his parents were. After being explained the circumstances of their hatred by his sister he actually felt sorry for them. Both being born into magically families but never actually having magic themselves. It occasionally made him wonder if he and Shelby were actually their children. She told him she thought the same thing once. Had it not been for the Harris family, whom she lived with after being kicked out, she never would have learned what she did about them. He was quick to come to the decision that he did not want to know anymore about them, what he already knew was enough. Barrett was grateful for Shelby's knowledge, to not have to end up stunted like his parents were and to not have to hid the gift he was given just to be able to stay with them. Horned Serpent The crystal in the carving's forehead has glowed for him. He was chosen by Horned Serpent. When he began at Ilvermorny he was surprised that he was chosen by not one, but two different House. Wampus roared for him shortly before the crystal in the Horned Serpent's forehead began to glow. He chose to go with Horned Serpent with his predilection for knowledge he thought it would be the wiser choice. Personality He is a big softie, and he is also a accidental bull-dog. He does not like to be aggressive, but he will become so. he does not like to have to raise his voice but he will do so. He is the last person that should be brought to brink of madness and yet some people cannot help themselves when his disapproval of all of the above has been witnessed. He does not know his own strength, and he is naturally quite strong. It is almost as if some unknown creature lives within him and when it has been awoken the human is no more. He is not corrupted, he always attempts to use his power for good. He never says something that he does not mean. If he tells you that he does not like you, it is not to hurt your feelings it is because he does not like you. He thinks of himself as the hero, and that being so he is always trying to do what is right even if other people think that his choice is wrong. He has a bad habit of standing up for his friends, and his family, always. Even in they are in the wrong, when they are 'with him' what they say goes. He will fight to the death to protect the people who have shown loyalty to him, he believes it is the least he can do to show his respect. Appearance Alexander Ludwig |-|♢= |-|Gallery= |-|♢= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *He was born on a Thursday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Male Category:ISWW